


They Told Me That The End Is Near

by wouldbflat



Series: You're My Head, You're My Heart [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: Samuel blinks in surprise. “Cas too? Jack told me he-“The Empty cuts him off. “Oh, he did. But did you really think I was going to follow through? I realized soon after that I would have to deal with Dean Winchester’s pining for all of eternity. You think I want to deal with that? No thank you.” Samuel smirks at this. “I just needed to give Dean a little push, he’s essential to my plan.”“Right. Which is, what, again?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: You're My Head, You're My Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007910
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	They Told Me That The End Is Near

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry that it's been so long. School and the holidays have been really busy, I didn't have a lot of time to write. But I'm back! I've reread the first two parts of the series, and I honestly kind of hate them. I'll be going over and editing them, so keep an eye out for that. More tags will be added as I continue writing. I hope you enjoy this installment!
> 
> Title from 'Sign of The Times' by Harry Styles.

The Empty rolls its eyes for the umpteenth time as the younger Winchester asks again, “Wait. So you can kill Chuck?”

The Empty barely represses a sigh. Honestly, Samuel is almost as bad as his brother.

Pointedly speaking the words slowly, as if talking to a child, it explains again. “I cannot kill Chuck. Death has claimed to be able to do that, as if.” It scoffs. “Death has always been a little too arrogant for me to stomach. I greatly enjoyed taking Billie. She… bothered me.”

Samuel looks disturbed at its words, and the Empty barely represses another eye roll.

Continuing on, the Empty says, “This so called ‘God’ of your always claimed to be the first thing in the world. He was wrong, He just didn’t know it. Your Bible states, ‘The earth was without form, and void.’ That was me.”

It watches in amusement as the realization dawns on Samuel’s face. “And you...you created God? And the Darkness?” He asks tentatively.

“Ding, ding, ding,” it mocks. “We have a winner. I created God. I can destroy him…with a little help.”

“And you’re telling me this…why?”

This time, the Empty can’t repress a sigh. “Because I have your brother, dumbass!” It practically shouts.

Samuel recoils in fear, and the Empty smirks.

Good. He should be afraid.

“Little Dean-o made a deal with me. Said his little angel was more useful alive than dead. And he’s not wrong, I just left a few key details out of our arrangement.” The Empty places its booted feet on the table, knowing that it will annoy Samuel.

It sees a spark of anger in Samuel’s eyes. “Details such as…?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. Your brother is as safe as he can be. I just need him and his angel to play their parts, and then they’ll be back as soon as you know it.”

Samuel blinks in surprise. “Cas too? Jack told me he-“

The Empty cuts him off. “Oh, he did. But did you really think I was going to follow through? I realized soon after that I would have to deal with Dean Winchester’s pining for all of eternity. You think I want to deal with that? No thank you.” Samuel smirks at this. “I just needed to give Dean a little push, he’s essential to my plan.”

“Right. Which is, what, again?”

“You’re on a need to know basis here, Samuel. Don’t you worry ‘bout it. I will need your Nephilim, though.”

Samuel jerks to his feet at this. “What? Why?”

“Relax, Samuel. He will not be harmed. But I need all the power I can get my hands on. He’ll be back with your brother and the angel.”

Samuel looks skeptical, but he calls down the hallway of the bunker, “Jack? Can you come here?”

The Nephilim steps out from behind the doorway, looking sheepish. Samuel grins down fondly at the boy. “I take it you heard all that?” The older man asks.

The Nephilim nods, then turns to the Empty. “What do you need me to do?”

The Empty looks at him, considering. He is brave, for one so young. “You are the most important player here.” It tells him. “Only you have the capacity to hold enough power to take down Chuck.”

The Nephilim looks confused. “But can’t you do that?”

“I could have, at one point.” The Empty sighs. “But this so called ‘God’ has gained himself enough followers to resist me. I can take him, render most of his powers useless, but I myself will be drained as well.”

“Wait,” Samuel interrupts. “But Jack doesn’t have much of his powers. They’re gone.”

“You’re telling me that you honestly haven’t noticed?” The Empty drawls. Honestly, these boys are so dense it’s a miracle they’re alive.

Samuel looks confused, but the Nephilim has a look of understanding on his face.

“Your Nephilim here,” The Empty continues. “Is currently a huge power vacuum. He’s drawing strength from anything close enough.”

The Nephilim’s eyes light up in understanding. “That’s why the plants were all dead!”

“What?” Samuel asks, confused.

“When we were at the farm. There was a little plant growing through the grown. It just… shriveled up.”

Samuel wipes his hand down his face. “And you didn’t mention this because…?”

The Nephilim shrugs. “I was going to, but then people started disappearing so…”

Samuel winces at the reminder. “So Jack has enough power right now to gank Chuck?”

“Not yet.” They Empty says. “But he will.”

“How?” Samuel asks.

“Like I said, need to know basis.”

Samuel sighs, resigned. He looks to the Nephilim. “Are you going to be alright?”

The Nephilim grins. “I’ll be fine, Sam.”

Samuel cups the boy’s face in his hands, before drawing him in for a hug. “Be careful.”

“I will.” The boy promises.

“Let’s go, Jack” the Empty holds out its hand. There’s no time for heartfelt speeches. They’ve wasted enough time already. The Empty leads the Nephilim towards the nearest wall, calling on its power to return home.

“Hey, Jack.” Samuel calls.

The Empty tries to pull the Nephilim towards the gateway, but he resists. The Empty rolls it’s eyes, they do not have time for this. But the Empty can do nothing as the Nephilim turns towards the younger Winchester.

“Bring Dean and Cas home, yeah?” Samuel asks with a smile.

The boy grins back. He nods once, then turns to face the doorway.

“Okay.” The Nephilim says. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment and let me know what you think is going to happen!


End file.
